


Confounded Once Before

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: A fight or disagreement does not equate to hate.





	Confounded Once Before

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Know this: though love is weak and hate is strong,_
> 
> _Yet hate is short, and love is very long."_
> 
> — _Kenneth Boudling_

* * *

He was g_l_o_r_i_o_u_s

He was _magnificent_

He was

**c.o.o.l.**

He was

C~h~a~r~l~i~e

& nothing would put a

Mark _scratch_ **s_m_e_a_r**

on that

…until

_Charlie_ himself

* * *

So what?

Cormac was _young_ ,

he could _fly_ ,

he was the best choice for a Chaser _back then_

but Charlie **!** y_e_l_l_e_d **!**

at him for even thinking of

trying · out

So what, Charlie?

Cormac just

_wasn'tgoodenough_ , Golden Boy?

Cormac wished he'd Hex **Hex** H_ **e** _x_ **e** _d him into oblivion

* * *

The hate in him

only **f** E **s** T **e** R **e** D for a l~i~t~t~l~e while

because—in actuality—

Cormac's _c_r_a_p_ at holding

**g-r-u-d-g-e-s**

He came to _understand_ Charlie,

& he _learned_ from Charlie

(even though he'd known him just that one year)

&…admiration became

i·n·f·a·t·u·a·t·i·o·n

for Charlie

So just because he _pretended_ not to

see Cormac during Cor's fifth year

(Triwizard Tournament **& &**dragons)

_doesn't_ mean there's no

H*O*P*E

Cormac later tried to _**like**_ Hermione very much

—& hey, she's pretty—

but there just isn't room for

anyone else in that beating, **r_e_d** organ

inside Cormac's chest

Oh, Charlie…you've _got_ to face him

(( **some** time))

Because when you

~flew~ away with your **dragons** ,

you ~f_l_e_w~ away with Cormac's heart, too

**Author's Note:**

> Aw. I think the title says it all. Poor Cormie! Charlie! You need to return to him! Dx This is definitely a cute slash pairing… Cormlie! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, just another short piece. Charlie's a heartbreaker. :P


End file.
